


so we can go back and play pretend

by mybuckystar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sharing a Bed, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybuckystar/pseuds/mybuckystar
Summary: Caleb and Molly are sent on a mission by the Gentleman to spy on a rogue agent in a high-end tourist town. With little to no spy experience and zero plan, they have no choice but to improvise... and end up spending the week posing as a newly wed couple, all the while secretly harboring feelings for one another.





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first CR fic! it's always nerve-wracking writing your first fic for a fandom, so I hope i did it justice.
> 
> fic title is from "alone together" by fall out boy

A chorus of laughter echoed up the stairs as the Mighty Nein descended into the Gentleman’s headquarters under the Evening Nip. They had received a summons that morning, vague as always, but a summons meant a job, which they’d been sorely lacking recently. As they entered the bar, the Gentleman stood to welcome them, arms outstretched.

“Ah, the Mighty Nein!” he said. “You got my note, I see.”

“Yes, we did,” Fjord said as they crossed the room and sat across from him. “I take it you have a job for us.”

“For a couple of you,” the Gentleman said. He took a sip of wine before continuing. “I have an operative, one Jerome Rolbanks. Good man, always gets the job done. He’s been in my employ for a few years now, but recently has given me reason for suspicion. Leaving town unexpectedly for days at a time, sending letters in the dead of night.”

“What do you think he’s up to?” Jester asked.

“In all honestly, I’m not sure,” the Gentleman said. “He knows all my spies, so none of them have been able to get close enough to find out who he’s writing to or where he’s going. My best guess is that he’s working with one of my competitors behind my back, perhaps even working to betray me. But we have no solid proof, so I cannot yet confront him.

“However, I have recently acquired some promising information. There is a town west of here, not much to speak of aside from tourism. There is a high end hotel there, more of a resort, called the Noble’s Respite. We have learned that he has just taken a room at this hotel with plans of meeting his contact there in the next week. I will be sending two of you under cover there to spy on him, learn who he is meeting, and if you can, to bring him back here to face my judgement.”

“Only two of us?” Beau said. 

“Any more than that would be suspicious.” The Gentleman scanned over the group, eyes narrowed, then pointed at Molly and Caleb. “You two. You will be my spies.”

Molly raised his eyebrows and glanced at Caleb.

“Alright,” he said. “I’m in.”

“And you, quiet one?” the Gentleman said.

“Of course,” said Caleb. “I’m in too.”

“Good, good. I will be sending you with a reasonable sum for your lodging and expenses. If there is any left over, that money is yours. Your full payment will depend on how successful your mission is, but should be no less than three hundred gold each, simply for your time.”

“When do we leave?” Caleb asked.

“Immediately,” the Gentleman said. “The town is a day’s ride from Zadash, you should reach the Noble’s Respite by evening. My men will be out with your gold in just a moment, and then you can be on your way.”

No sooner had he said this then two men came and set a bag of coin in front of each of them. Molly picked up his and peeked inside, then pocketed it. 

“This Rolbanks, what’s he look like?” he asked. “Hard to spy on someone you don’t recognize, you know.”

“Tall, long brown hair,” the Gentleman said. “But he should be easiest to spot by the brooch he wears: a silver lily with three orange gems for stamen. Now go. I will be expecting you by week’s end.”

They returned to the Leaky Tap, where they parted ways to gather their things. Fjord accompanied Molly to their room to help him pack.

“He didn’t give you guys a lot of prep time,” Fjord said. “You think you can handle this?”

Molly shrugged.

“I’m used to flying by the seat of my pants. Sure, I prefer a plan, but when do those ever work out?”

“What about Caleb? He doesn’t strike me as one for improvisation.”

“I dunno, he’s surprising,” said Molly. “And he’s pretty good at talking his way out of things. He might be better suited to this job than me, honestly.”

Fjord handed him his bag and clapped him on the shoulder.

“You’re both smart,” he said. “I think you’ll be fine. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Fjord. See you in a week, I guess.”

Molly found Caleb already in the stables, strapping his bag to the back of his saddle. Molly prepared his horse, then they mounted up and were on their way. As they left Zadash behind them, Molly turned to Caleb.

“So,” he said. “No plan, barely any warning. How are _you_ feeling about this job?”

“I have some concerns,” said Caleb. “But mostly they revolve around how the hell we’re going to convince this man to come back with us.”

“Yeah, I’m not really down for kidnapping.”

“Me neither.”

Molly shrugged.

“I suppose we’ll just have to deal with that problem when we get to it.”

They rode on in silence for a while, watching the road and surrounding area for danger. The sky was grey, but every once in a while the clouds would part and allow the sun to warm them up. As they rode, Molly’s thoughts drifted to the man riding beside him.

He couldn’t really place a finger on the nature of his feelings toward Caleb. They were certainly fond feelings, growing fonder the longer they knew each other. And he couldn’t deny that he found him attractive. But beyond that, he was lost.

He glanced over at Caleb and tried to ignore just how much he was looking forward to spending a week in his company.

At last they reached the town limits. It was a rather small town, but comfortable and attractive – as the Gentleman had said, it was definitely a tourist spot. They found a stable to lodge their horses for the week and paid the owner, then took their bags and walked the rest of the way to the Noble’s Respite. 

It wasn’t hard to find. It was a tall, white-stoned building surrounded by a tall iron gate that looked in on beautiful, expansive gardens. They walked up the long front drive to the ornately carved double oak doors, which stood open, welcoming them into the vast marble-floored lobby. On the other end of the lobby was a big wooden desk, behind which were a giant shelving unit and an elegant half-elf woman, who was in the process of updating the records in a large ledger book.

“Welcome to the Noble’s Respite,” the woman said as they approached the front desk. “What can I do for you?”

“We would like to rent a room, please,” Caleb said.

“Sharing?”

“Yes.”

“And what is the purpose of your stay here?”

Molly cast an anxious glance at Caleb. They hadn’t expected questions. He knew Caleb was a decent liar but he was also a bit awkward and coming up with a cover story on the spot was more Molly’s forte.

“Uh. We’re… on our honeymoon,” Caleb said, blushing a little as he heard the words escape him.

Okay. Not bad. Definitely not what Molly would’ve gone for, and especially not what he’d expected. But they could work with this. Molly ignored the way his heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah, we just got married,” he piped up.

He tossed an arm around Caleb’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

“Congratulations,” the woman said with a smile. “How about I put you in the honeymoon suite?”

“Uhhh…”

“Ja, about that,” Caleb said. “We’re, uh… not exactly… well, _flush_, so…”

“I can offer you a small discount,” the woman said. “One hundred gold for a full week.”

Molly turned to Caleb.

“What do you say, dear? A hundred isn’t too bad.”

“True, we did get a good amount of coin from… my father,” said Caleb. He turned back to the woman. “We’ll take it.”

The woman beamed.

“Excellent.”

They paid her and she handed over a frankly ostentatious key and sent them on their way. They climbed the stairs in silence, passing a few fellow patrons heading down, and quickly found their room. Once the door closed behind them, Molly turned to Caleb.

“So. Honeymoon, eh?”

“I don’t know, I panicked,” Caleb said. “It was the first thing I could come up with.”

“Really? The _first_ thing?”

“Well, we couldn’t really convince anyone we’re brothers.”

“Fair point,” said Molly. He took a moment to look around the room. “Well, this is easily the fanciest place I’ve stayed in.”

“Me too,” said Caleb. “It must not get much use if she was willing to give it to us for a hundred gold.”

“No kidding. I know a desperate sales pitch when I see one.”

Silence fell as they both wandered deeper into the room, setting down their bags and taking the place in. The decor was even more ostentatious than the room key, even by Molly’s standards. His brand of flashy was definitely influenced by his time with the circus – this place, on the other hand, dripped with aristocracy. Gilded crown molding, a small crystal chandelier, silk curtains that led out onto a balcony with a view of the highly manicured courtyard. The bed was huge, with a carved and gilded wooden headboard and mounds of pillows. Molly flopped backwards onto the mattress and was nearly swallowed up by the over-stuffed down comforter. He turned his head and peered out from between the poofs of fabric at Caleb.

“I don’t mind sharing, but if you’re not comfortable with it, I’m more than happy to sleep on the floor. God knows there’s enough pillows,” he said.

Caleb turned to him and almost cracked a smile at the sight of Molly engulfed in the ridiculous bedding.

“No, it’s fine. I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor.”

Molly smiled.

“Excellent.”

He sat up and flicked a stray lock of hair from his face with a toss of his head.

“So, I suppose since we didn’t plan anything going in,” Caleb said, “that we should probably make some sort of plan now. Since we’ve got a cover to keep.”

“You know, with all the scams I’ve pulled, I don’t think I’ve ever had to pretend to be married before,” said Molly. “In all honestly, I’m not entirely sure what married couples are supposed to do.”

“Sometimes I forget you only have two years of life experience.”

“Hey, I’ve lived a lot in those two years. I just… haven’t known anyone with their shit together enough to be married.”

Caleb chuckled.

“You know, you don’t really have to have your shit together to get married.”

Molly looked at him curiously.

“Have you been married before, Caleb?” he asked.

“Gods, no,” said Caleb, though he avoided Molly’s gaze. “I’ve known plenty of married people though. Plenty of whom were about as dysfunctional as you and I. So I think we can pull it off.”

“Oh, I never doubted us for a second,” said Molly. “A couple of good-looking chronic liars like us? All we’ve got to do is lay down a little sugar and all these rich folks will lap it right up.”

“You’re not wrong. People have a weakness for newly weds.”

“The lady downstairs is proof of that.”

“Exactly,” said Caleb. “But before we, uh… lay down any sugar, as you said, we might want to figure out some boundaries where that is concerned.”

“Well, you know me, I’m comfortable with everything. I defer to you.”

“I should have seen that coming… well, uh… I don’t know. I don’t really know what I’m comfortable with.”

“Have you ever… been with anyone before?” Molly asked.

Caleb didn’t answer immediately.

“Yes. I have.”

He was avoiding looking at Molly even more than earlier, and Molly could tell that was all he was going to get out of him.

“Well,” he said. “Holding hands is easy enough. What about what I did earlier, the kiss on the cheek, was that alright?”

“Hm?” Caleb seemed distracted. “Oh, ja, that was good. A nice touch. I mean, it was fine.”

Molly narrowed his eyes a little. He couldn’t tell if Caleb was flustered from the first question, or from something else. Caleb cleared his throat.

“People like to ask about the wedding when you tell them you’ve just married, so we should probably come up with a story for that,” he said.

“Good call. Small wedding?”

“Ja. Just family and a few friends.”

“In Zadash? Keep it simple.”

“Zadash works.”

“I’ve never been to a wedding, is there anything else…?”

“I don’t think so,” said Caleb. “I haven’t been to a wedding since I was a small child, so I really couldn’t tell you about the details.”

“Well, I figure if anyone wants more information than that, they’re just being nosy anyway,” Molly said. “And besides, the more details you put into a lie, the harder it is to keep straight.”

Caleb nodded. He still seemed a little distant.

“Are you alright?” Molly asked.

“I’m fine,” said Caleb. “What do you say we go find dinner and some wine?”

“That sounds marvelous.”

Molly stood up and held out his hand to Caleb, who took it, then they made their way downstairs. 

They had to ask directions, but they soon found the dining hall. It was lavash in the extreme. Everything was gilded, the ceiling was covered in an immense mural that worked around the many chandeliers lighting the room, and on a small stage in the corner were a pair of musicians: a pianist and a violinist, accompanying one another on a simple and unobtrusive tune.

“So, do we just… find a table…?” Molly muttered to Caleb, feeling incredibly out of place.

“I don’t–“

Just then, a young elven gentleman came up to them.

“Table for two, I presume?” he said.

“Uh, yes,” said Caleb.

“Follow me.”

The elf turned and walked out into the hall. Molly and Caleb exchanged a look, then followed. They were led to a table near the back of the room, where the waiter pulled out their chairs for them. Once they were seated, he handed them each a menu.

“Can I get any drinks started for you?” he asked.

“Wine, please,” said Molly. “We’ll split a bottle.”

“Do you have a particular preference?”

“Uh… red?”

“Something inexpensive,” Caleb chimed in. “Whatever you recommend, we’re new to this region.”

“Surprise us,” said Molly.

The waiter smiled demurely.

“I will return with your wine shortly.”

Then he turned and left.

“Thanks for stepping in there,” said Molly. “I’m not used to having options. Either it’s good or it’s cheap.”

“Believe me, I have no idea what I’m doing either. We are both way too low class for this place,” said Caleb. “I mean look at these menus, I don’t know what half these things are.”

“Uh, yeah, about that,” Molly said, glancing at the menu in his hand. “I’m not gonna be able to make heads or tails of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, uh… I can’t actually read.”

Caleb just stared at him.

“You can’t read? Like, at all?”

“I know numbers. But that’s it. If I ever learned how, I forgot it when I lost everything else.”

“Okay. Well, that’s a surprise,” said Caleb. “No matter, I’ll just read it to you.”

Molly was taken aback.

“That’s it?”

“What?”

“I was expecting a bit more of a reaction,” said Molly. “Especially from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you’re… you know, a bookworm and, I thought you might… I dunno…”

“Were you expecting me to judge you for it?” Caleb said.

“…..Maybe.”

“I’m surprised, sure, but I would never judge you for something like that. Not everyone has the same opportunities. And like you said, you could have just forgotten. You can’t control that.”

“Thank you,” said Molly, unusually quiet. “I’m not embarrassed by much, but this is… one of the few things.”

“Honestly, that surprises me more than the fact you can’t read,” said Caleb. “So would you like me to read you the menu?”

“Yes, please.”

The waiter brought their wine and they both ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. They ate and drank, chatting idly as they kept an eye on the room, watching for their quarry. Molly had just finished topping off their glasses, emptying the bottle, when Caleb kicked him under the table.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“That man who just walked in,” Caleb hissed, nodding towards the door. “He looks an awful lot like what the Gentleman described, doesn’t he?”

Molly turned to look. A tall, thin man with long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail stood in the doorway. A waiter approached him and beckoned him inside, leading him past Molly and Caleb’s table on the way to a corner booth. As he passed, Molly caught a glimpse of the silver lily brooch pinned to the lapel of his very fine frock coat. He quickly turned away and leaned in toward Caleb.

“That’s him alright,” he whispered. “Did you see the brooch?”

“I did.” Caleb glanced past Molly to where the man had been seated. “I have a perfect view of him from here too.”

“Should we order dessert, then?”

“Probably a good idea. We can split something, if you like.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Molly flagged down the waiter and asked for the dessert menu. They once again ordered the cheapest option, then sat in silence, Caleb watching the man over Molly’s shoulder.

“You’re staring too much,” Molly whispered. “He’s gonna notice.”

“Sorry,” said Caleb, quickly turning his attention to the cake they were sharing. “I’ve never been a spy before.”

“Me neither. Maybe we weren’t the best people for this mission.”

“Too late to back out now.”

Molly shrugged and took a sip of wine.

“So, what’s he doing?” he asked.

“He’s just… eating by himself,” said Caleb.

“Does it look like he’s waiting for someone?”

“He kept looking toward the door when he first arrived. And he ordered a whole bottle of wine, like he was expecting to share it with someone. But he seems to have given up on whoever they are. I don’t think we’re going to find out much more tonight.”

“No, I suppose not.” Molly took out his coin purse and counted out a handful of gold, setting it on the table. “I’ve got the bill.”

Caleb froze, one hand rummaging in his pocket.

“You sure?”

“Of course, husband,” Molly said with a grin.

Caleb rolled his eyes, but Molly thought he caught a hint of an amused smile. They stood up and left the dining hall hand in hand, thanking the waiter on their way out, then returned to their room. Night had fallen in earnest and the moon shone between the curtains as they gently flowed in the breeze coming off the balcony. Caleb went and closed the balcony doors, blocking out the chill night air, then set to work with his silver thread. Molly took off his boots and coat and flopped down onto the bed, watching Caleb set his spell. When he was finished, he shed his own coat and boots and joined Molly on the bed.

“So, what do you suppose we even do in this place?” Caleb asked after a moment’s silence.

“I have no idea,” said Molly. “Spoil yourself rotten, I suppose.”

“Do you think they’d have a bookshop?”

Molly chuckled.

“We can find out,” he said. “Though I’m not sure that a hotel would have any shops.”

“No, I suppose not,” said Caleb; he sounded a little put out.

“But we’ll still look. Just in case.”

Caleb perked up a bit at that, then got himself settled under the covers. The overabundance of pillows nearly swallowed him whole and all that was visible was a tuft of red hair.

“Good night, Mollymauk,” he said, his voice slightly muffled.

Molly chuckled.

“Good night, Caleb.”

He leaned over to blow out the candle on the nightstand, then laid down. In the pale moonlight, he could just see the little of Caleb that wasn’t buried in pillows. His messy red hair stood out sharply against the crisp white linens, and Molly had to resist the temptation to run his fingers through its tangles. Letting out a sigh, he rolled onto his side, facing away from Caleb, and stared instead at the moonbeam that shone between the gap in the curtains. He watched the slow shifting of its shadows until eventually he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Like the holding of hands, like the breaking of glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "wasteland, baby" by hozier

The room was filled with the reds and oranges of sunrise when Caleb woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and glanced over to where Molly lay, still fast asleep, one arm hanging over the edge of the mattress. He was sprawled out as though he’d been dropped into the bed rather than laying down of his own accord, his face half-buried in the pillow, his hair tangled up in the jewelry that adorned his horns. 

Caleb smiled a little in spite of himself and got up, wandering into the washroom to make himself a little more presentable for the day. When he returned, Molly had begun to emerge, looking groggy. 

“Good morning,” Caleb said, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his boots.

“Morning…”

Molly slowly got up and disappeared into the washroom. Caleb put on his coat and went to the the balcony, opening the doors and stepping out into the crisp morning air. A layer of dew covered everything, and steam rose into the air where the sun hit. The initial ruddy hue of the sky had faded, giving way to a pleasant blue, pockmarked with puffy white clouds. It was as though the weather obeyed the mood this place wanted to portray, a sequestered haven of cushy comfort and sunny skies.

He returned inside to find Molly putting on his coat, now much more awake, his hair back in order. 

“It looks like it’s going to be a nice day,” Caleb announced.

“Fantastic,” said Molly. He held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Caleb stepped forward and took Molly’s hand, trying to ignore the little backflip his heart did as their fingers entwined. Maybe by the end of the week it would stop doing that. 

They left their room and went downstairs to get breakfast. As they entered the dining hall, they immediately noticed that Rolbanks was already there. He was halfway through his meal, but glanced up at the door as they stepped inside, turning away in disappointment at the sight of two strangers. A waiter came and showed them to a table not too far away.

“We lucked out again,” Caleb whispered as they settled into their seats.

“Yeah,” said Molly. “And he’s definitely anxious to meet this contact of his, no doubt about that.”

Caleb nodded. They ordered some food, taking turns keeping an eye on the man. Not long after their order arrived, the man paid his bill and left.

“No chance of following him out,” said Caleb. “Too obvious.”

“We’ll just have to hope to run into him later.”

They ate their breakfast and paid, then left to go explore the rest of the hotel. The more they wandered, the more it became clear this was more of a town square than a hotel. There was a bathhouse, a small bar with various tables set up with card games and other forms of gambling, open air stalls selling sweets and trinkets, and a handful of shops, including a bookshop.

There had so far been no sign of their man, so they deemed it safe to go in. A bell chimed merrily as the door closed behind them and Caleb couldn’t help but smile. Molly squeezed his hand and leaned in.

“I’ll keep an eye out, alright?” he said. “Just enjoy yourself, I’ll take care of it.”

Caleb turned to him with a smile.

“Thank you.”

He started down the first aisle, Molly following close behind. Eventually he found something that sparked his interest and they headed to the counter.

“That’ll be one gold,” the gnomish clerk announced, standing up on her stool.

“I’ve got it,” said Molly, handing over a gold coin.

“Molly…” Caleb protested.

“No, it’s my treat,” said Molly.

Caleb blushed and picked up the book, tucking it into an inner pocket. 

“Thank you. Really,” he said.

“Don’t mention it.”

Molly smiled and took Caleb’s hand again, lifting it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Caleb’s heart backflipped again.

“You know,” he said quietly as they stepped back outside, “for someone who claimed to have no idea how to act married, you sure are doing a good job of it.”

“Really?” said Molly. “I’m not even really doing much different.”

“It’s different for me.”

The sun grew warm as midday approached and they wandered to the gardens to find some shade. They had barely entered the main courtyard when they spotted Rolbanks sitting at a latticed metal table, an empty chair across from him. Caleb did a quick scan of the courtyard and noticed a bench on the edge of the path, far enough away to avoid suspicion, but close enough to keep watching.

“Let’s go sit down,” he said, steering them toward the bench.

They crossed the courtyard and sat down, leaving a modest space between them. Caleb glanced at Molly, then scooted over, closing the gap. After a moment’s hesitation, he lifted his arm and draped it over Molly’s shoulders. Molly immediately relaxed into the contact, and Caleb envied how comfortable he was with physical affection. This was so much easier for him. Not to mention he undoubtedly wasn’t suffering heart palpitations at the slightest brush of their hands.

They watched in silence for about an hour before the man let out a heavy, disappointed sigh and stood up to leave.

“Should we follow him?” Molly said.

“I have a better idea.”

Caleb snapped his fingers and Frumpkin appeared, in bird form, on his shoulder. He pointed toward the man and Frumpkin took off, flitting about from various perches so as to remain inconspicuous. 

“Tap me twice if something’s wrong,” he said, then vanished into Frumpkin’s eyes.

He followed a few feet behind Rolbanks as he went inside and headed for the lobby. As he approached the desk, Frumpkin landed on a sconce close enough to eavesdrop. 

“I’m sorry, sir, no one by that name has checked in,” the woman was saying.

“If she does, or if any mail comes addressed to any of these names,” Rolbanks slid a sheet of paper across the desk to her, “can you send them up to room fifty-seven?”

“Of course, sir.”

Frumpkin inched closer as Caleb tried to read what was on the piece of paper. Suddenly a man in a uniform blocked his view.

“Bloody birds keep getting in…” he muttered, raising a broom.

“Shieße.”

Caleb vanished Frumpkin and snapped back to consciousness in the courtyard. He turned to Molly, who was watching him expectantly.

“Anything?”

“He was asking about someone at the front desk,” said Caleb. “He’s waiting for a woman, I didn’t catch any names. He’s staying in room fifty-seven.”

“A woman, huh?” said Molly. “So either she’s a criminal contact or some illicit affair.”

“Do you think we should pay his room a visit?”

“Maybe not yet. He might be heading there now. Did you see where he left to?”

“No, a broom-wielding cleaning man cut me short.”

Molly winced.

“Is Frumpkin gone?”

“I got him out in time.”

“Good.” Molly gave Caleb a pat on the knee. “Shall we go?”

They didn’t come across Rolbanks again until dinner, where he was sitting alone at a table clearly set for two.

“You know, I almost feel bad for the poor bugger,” said Molly, eying him over the edge of his wine glass. “He must be either very anxious or very depressed, depending on who this woman is he’s waiting for.”

“If it’s business, you’d think she would be a bit more of a stickler for punctuality,” said Caleb.

Molly turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you think it’s personal then?”

“I don’t know.” Caleb frowned, sipping his wine pensively. “There’s just something that feels off. I mean, don’t you think this is strange place for criminals to hold a business meeting?”

“Fair point. Perhaps the woman he’s meeting isn’t a criminal.”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe she’s… an official of some kind,” said Molly. “Someone a bit more high and mighty. Someone you-know-who would definitely _not_ want knowing about his little operation.”

Caleb glanced over at the man, then leaned in toward Molly.

“You think he’s planning to turn the Gentleman in to the authorities?” he whispered.

Molly shrugged.

“I think it’s a possibility,” he said. “Definitely not a preferable one, if his contact ever shows. Our names are on the Gentleman’s ledgers, he’s got our blood in vials. If he gets found out, we’re all spectacularly fucked.”

Caleb grimaced. 

“Well, if the money wasn’t motivation enough to get the job done, that’s certainly a good kick in the pants.”

The moon was just beginning to peek through the open window when they returned to their room for the night. It was a mild evening, so Caleb left the balcony door open as he removed his shoes and coat and sat on the bed with his new book.

“Do you mind if I read a while?” he asked.

“Not at all,” said Molly. “I was gonna take a bath before turning in. It’s brilliant having one actually in your room, isn’t it?”

He looked absolutely delighted by the concept, and Caleb watched him fondly as he disappeared into the washroom and closed the door. Caleb settled back against the pillows and began to read. About an hour passed, and he was several chapters in, when the door opened again and Molly emerged, a towel tied around his waist, carrying his clothes draped over his arm. 

Caleb glanced over at him and swallowed hard. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Molly naked before. The Mighty Nein had gone to that bathhouse together a while back. But that was before Caleb had gotten at all… attached. 

Feeling more than a little guilty about it, Caleb watched surreptitiously over the top of his book as Molly went over to his side of the bed and tossed his clothes over the back of a chair, his back to Caleb. There were still water droplets clinging to his skin and hanging from the ends of his hair and they sparkled mesmerizingly in the moonlight. Molly took the towel from around his waist and began to dry his hair. Caleb’s eyes went wide and he quickly turned back to his book, hoping that the burning flush he could feel creeping up his cheeks would subside before Molly turned around.

About a minute passed before he felt the mattress shift as Molly climbed into bed. Caleb glanced over – he had thankfully put on trousers, but he was still topless.

“How’s the book?” Molly asked, laying back against the pillows with his arms behind his head.

“It’s good,” said Caleb. “How was the bath?”

“It was lovely.”

Caleb set the book in his lap and searched his pockets for something to mark his place with, to no avail.

“Here, use this,” Molly said.

Caleb turned to find him holding out a scrap of ribbon. 

“Where did that come from?” he asked.

“My pocket.”

“You just carry bits of ribbon in your pockets?”

“Are you surprised?”

“Not really.” Caleb took the ribbon and marked his page. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Caleb closed the book and set it on the nightstand, then blew out the candle.


	3. Getting Used to Waking Up With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: fire and the flood by vance joy

Morning came and Molly awoke feeling unusually refreshed; something about a nice hot bath before bed always seemed to bring the best sleep. He glanced over at Caleb, who was still asleep with his back to him. He got out of bed and got dressed, then went out onto the balcony. It was going to be another beautiful day, which seemed strangely suspicious for the season, but he wasn’t aware of any magic that could control the weather on a grand scale so he supposed it must just be luck. 

Leaning against the railing, he looked down into the courtyard as a young man on horseback rode in and dismounted next to a gardener who was pruning one of the rose bushes.

“I have a letter here, sir,” the man said. “Says it’s for a Mister J. R., of room number fifty-seven in this establishment.”

“You’ll want to take that in to the front desk, laddie,” the gardener said. “They’ll see it’s delivered.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The young man disappeared inside, leaving the gardener to make sure his horse didn’t eat the flowers. 

“Room fifty-seven…” Molly repeated under his breath. Now why did that… “Oh, shit!”

Tripping over his feet in his haste, Molly burst back into the room. 

“Wake up!” he said loudly, leaping onto the bed and prodding Caleb. “Up, come on! We’ve got a situation.”

Caleb groaned and scowled up at him from behind the blankets.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s a delivery boy downstairs, he’s got a letter for fifty-seven.”

Caleb sat up quickly, then paused.

“And what exactly are we supposed to do about that?”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” said Molly. “Might be a good opportunity for some spy work. I don’t know, I overheard the kid from the balcony, I panicked a little, and here we are.”

“Well, I suppose it’s something more than watching him eat,” said Caleb. “Let’s go.”

He got up and quickly got dressed, then they headed out. It took a bit of wandering for them to find the right corridor, and as they walked down the hall, they noticed one of the young women from downstairs walking away from the door of room fifty-seven. She smiled at them as she passed, then disappeared around the corner.

“Looks like he’s got his letter,” Molly whispered.

“Ja… now what?”

Molly shrugged. He really hadn’t thought this through. 

“We wait, I guess.”

“And what if he comes out and finds us lurking?” said Caleb. “We’re rather conspicuous.”

“I dunno, act casual.”

They loitered outside for almost twenty minutes. Molly was just about to suggest they go when the door opened and Rolbanks stepped out. Before he had time to react, Caleb had grabbed Molly by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. Molly nearly lost his balance, catching himself on the wall with his hands on either side of Caleb’s head. Though he was caught off guard, he responded almost immediately, kissing Caleb back with gusto. It was over all too soon as Caleb pulled back, glancing toward number fifty-seven.

“He’s gone,” he said breathlessly.

They lingered there in each other’s space for a bit longer than would be considered normal under these circumstances. Molly’s heart was hammering so loud he was sure Caleb would hear it. Then Caleb’s eyes went wide as it all sunk in.

“Oh god, I am so sorry,” he stammered. “I don’t know why I did that, I panicked…”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine,” said Molly, though his still racing heart begged to differ. “Nice bit of improvising, actually, very clever.”

“Right. Okay. Um… breakfast?”

Caleb was blushing and he still looked startled by his own actions. 

“Yeah, breakfast,” said Molly.

He straightened up and held out his hand. Caleb took it and they headed down to the lobby. They passed Rolbanks again on the stairs on his way back up and Molly gave him a little nod of acknowledgement that Rolbanks did not reciprocate. They reached the lobby and started in the direction of the dining hall, but Molly suddenly stopped and turned to Caleb.

“You know, our man is obviously not gonna be in there,” he said. “What do you say we take advantage of that and go find breakfast someplace else, see what this town has to offer.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” said Caleb. “I think we’d go a little crazy if we tried to stay cooped up in this place all week.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Molly said. He lead the way over to the front desk. “Excuse me, ma’am, I was wondering if you have any recommendations for things to do in town. Good breakfast nooks and the like.”

“Oh yes, of course,” the woman said. She was a bright-eyed young dwarf with thick blonde hair and a faint five o’clock shadow darkening her jawline. “The Cozy Cottage is my favorite cafe in town, and it’s just three blocks south of here. If you’re looking to make a day of it, I highly recommend visiting the Manorhouse Market. Best craftsmen and vendors this side of Zadash, and the architecture of the place is breathtaking.”

“Thank you very much,” said Molly. He turned to Caleb. “Come along, darling.”

He lead the way outside and into the streets. The sun had nearly burned off the last of the previous night’s chill, giving them a pleasantly warm jaunt to the cafe the dwarven woman had recommended. They were still holding hands and Caleb hadn’t protested yet, so Molly decided to savor it while he could. He liked the way Caleb’s hand felt in his; his hands were always warm, as though there were flames lying in wait just beneath his skin, and his ring finger was calloused from holding the battered old quill he used to write down his countless spells. 

They soon reached the cafe and stepped inside. It certainly lived up to its name; Molly felt as though they’d just walked into someone’s grandmother’s house. It was quaint and cozy, filled with cushy armchairs and small round tables. The walls were mostly adorned with framed needlepoint works, punctuated here and there by simple sconces that lit the room. 

They ordered coffee and pastries from the little old halfling woman at the counter, then settled in on a corner sofa to eat.

“Jester would love this place,” said Caleb.

“Yes, she would,” Molly replied. “We should stop by here on our way out of town and bring her back a bag of pastries.”

Caleb smiled.

“Good idea.”

They ate their breakfast at a leisurely pace, simply enjoying the atmosphere and each other’s company. It was so rare that any of them had a quiet moment like this. As he watched Caleb slowly sip his coffee, looking more contented than Molly had ever seen him, he began to suspect that the man hadn’t had a moment this peaceful in years. He was tempted to order himself a whole pot of coffee and damn the consequences just to draw this moment out for him. But their cups were soon empty and the moment ended.

They stood to leave, taking each other’s hands again as they stepped back out into the sun. It seemed to be becoming a habit, one Molly could definitely get used to. They were barely three days into this act and already the way Caleb’s fingers fit between his felt so natural. For a moment, he dreaded the end of the week when everything would go back to normal and Caleb would have no reason to reciprocate his casual affections. But he quickly shook himself out it. They had a job to do. This was all part of the job. He couldn’t let himself get used to any of this, because none of it was real.

After a great deal of wandering and getting lost once or twice, they finally found the Manorhouse Market. They saw immediately why they’d missed it at first – both of them had been expecting an open air market of the sort they had seen in countless other cities, but this one was set up inside a huge old manor at the center of town. It seemed the city had been built around the place, and when the original occupants had all moved on or died off, it had been repurposed. 

They stepped inside and were immediately met with a cacophony of sounds and sights and smells. Stalls were set up all along the halls, and the various rooms leading off were dedicated to more established shops. The place was bustling, filled with locals and tourists alike, and they were quickly swept up into the crowd. They wandered amongst the stalls, occasionally lingering to inspect their wares or chat with the shopkeeper. 

On their way out, they bought apples from a fruit vendor and ate them as they wandered the rest of the town. It was late afternoon by the time they remembered they weren’t actually on holiday. Still hand in hand, they made their way back to the hotel.

“Do you think he’s still in his room?” Molly asked as they climbed the stairs.

“I know a way we can find out.”

Caleb lead them back toward room fifty-seven, pulling Molly to the window at the end of the hall. He snapped his fingers and Frumpkin appeared, still in bird form.

“Keep an eye out and pretend we’re just fondling or something if anyone comes,” Caleb said.

Then he sent Frumpkin out the window and vanished into his familiar’s eyes. Molly glanced down the empty hall, then back at Caleb, his gaze falling to his slightly parted lips. He wouldn’t dream of taking advantage, but he’d had a hard time keeping his thoughts away from the kiss they’d shared that morning. He sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair away from Caleb’s forehead. An innocent enough action, but still one that sent shockwaves through his fingertips and up his arm, straight to his heart.

Just then, Frumpkin fluttered back down onto the windowsill and Caleb awoke. 

“I sent Frumpkin to the balcony to look in,” he said. “He’s still in there and I don’t think he’s planning to leave tonight. It looks like he ordered room service.”

Molly nodded.

“Sounds like a nice idea, honestly,” he said.

“What does?”

“Getting food sent up,” said Molly. “I don’t know about you, but I’m beat.”

“Ja, me too,” Caleb said. “Why don’t you go on up, I’ll go ask about it downstairs.”

“You sure?”

“Ja. I owe you something for the book, remember?”

“That was a gift, Caleb. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Just let me buy you dinner, okay?”

Molly smiled.

“Alright, alright. I’ll see you upstairs.”

They parted ways. Molly returned to their room, tossing his coat onto the bed before going out onto the balcony. About ten minutes later, Caleb returned, joining him outside.

“I _might_ have ordered us two bottles of wine,” he said.

“You trying to get me drunk, Widogast?” Molly teased.

“Uh, not intentionally,” said Caleb. “I just thought you might need a drink, you looked a little distant before. Is everything alright?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know. Just asking.”

Molly smiled and clapped Caleb on the back.

“Thanks for asking, though,” he said. “What about you, are you alright?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I mean, you did essentially buy yourself an entire bottle of wine, thought I should ask.”

Caleb chuckled.

“I see your point,” he said. “But I’m fine.”

There was a knock on the door and Caleb went to answer it. A young woman came in, pushing a cart full of food. Caleb tipped her and she left. Shedding his coat and tossing it on the bed next to Molly’s, Caleb pulled the cart to the balcony doorway.

“Shall we eat out here?” he asked.

“I do like picnics,” said Molly.

They brought the plates and wine down from the cart and sat on the floor of the balcony, watching the sunset as they ate and drank. Molly’s gaze kept wandering to Caleb. He’d been growing particularly fond of him over the last few weeks of traveling together, but he hadn’t thought much of it. Now he was seeing him in a different light. Now those little feelings inside him, all those odd little impulses, the strange need to be close to him… now it began to make sense.

The sun disappeared behind the trees and the sky began to darken, bringing out the first of the stars. They finished their meal and sat side by side on the edge of the balcony, legs dangling between the railings. They’d emptied the first bottle of wine and were now passing the second back and forth, drinking straight from the bottle. Caleb was staring up at the sky, the stars reflecting in his eyes. Molly had to remind himself that they were alone now. They weren’t together like this. 

“I really am sorry about before,” Caleb said suddenly. “Kissing you out of the blue like that.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” said Molly. He took a swig of wine and handed back the bottle. “Besides, you’re a pretty good kisser, so it’s not like I had to suffer through it.”

“Really?” said Caleb, sounding pleasantly surprised.

“Mhmm.”

Caleb smiled bashfully and took a drink.

“You know, you’re a pretty good kisser too,” he said.

“Why, thank you,” Molly said with a grin.

Secretly he was trying not to think too much into that statement. 

They fell silent again, basking in the moonlight. The wine bottle was getting light, and Molly was definitely feeling its effects. The longer he sat there, brushing shoulders with Caleb, the harder it became. Half-formed sentences swirled around in his head, and it was starting to get difficult to keep them from tumbling out of his mouth. 

He looked back over at Caleb. The moonlight made him look paler than usual, which only accentuated the intoxicated flush of his cheeks. His defenses were too weak to fight the sudden impulse and he found himself lurching forward to press a slightly sloppy kiss to Caleb’s cheek, just above the corner of his mouth. Caleb turned to him in surprise and Molly reeled back.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I did that,” he said quickly. “Must be the wine. I should go to sleep.”

“It’s alright. I should too,” said Caleb.

He pulled his legs back up over the edge of the balcony and got to his feet, using the railing to steady himself. Once he was upright he held out his hand. Molly hesitated a moment, then took it, letting Caleb help him up. He stumbled forward a little and suddenly they were chest to chest, their faces barely an inch from each other.

“Right, well… good night,” Molly said.

He turned and went inside. He took his coat from the bed and tossed it onto the chair, then sat on the edge of the mattress to take off his boots. As he did, Caleb followed him in, closing the balcony door behind him. Molly forced himself not to look over at him as he tossed his boots to the floor and got into bed. He felt the mattress shift next to him as Caleb laid down.

“Good night,” Caleb said quietly.

Then there was silence.

Tired as he was, Molly couldn’t get to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, his mind reeling with barely coherent thoughts. Mostly his brain just kept repeating the words “stupid drunken idiot”, until the phrase drowned out everything else. He rolled onto his side and his eyes fell on Caleb. His back was to him, but all the same, the sight of him made his mind go quiet, chasing away the self-deprecating mantra his thoughts had taken up. 

He settled in, getting as comfortable as he could allow himself, and closed his eyes.


	4. So Close, and Still So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "so close" by jon mclaughlin

Caleb had slept horribly. His dreams always kept coming back to Molly – Molly’s hand in his as they walked the streets; Molly’s lips against his, pinning him to the wall; Molly’s eyes reflecting the moon like two big red mirrors; the water droplets clinging to Molly’s scarred and tattooed chest as he climbed into bed beside him… But every time, he woke up with nothing more than a ghost of a touch on his skin. 

Morning finally came. Caleb was exhausted. His head throbbed and his mouth was dry. He rolled over to face Molly’s side of the bed. Molly was still asleep, curled in a tight ball, his hair falling in his face; one lock of hair fluttered slightly every time he exhaled. Caleb reached out and gently pushed the hair from Molly’s face, tucking it behind his pointed ear. A few stubborn curls tumbled back down into his eyes and Caleb brushed them away.

His thoughts strayed to that kiss on the cheek Molly had given him last night. It was unprompted, completely separate from every other touch and gesture he had given him these last few days. Every other little peck on the cheek had been a performance. Even continuing to hold hands out in town could be brushed off as keeping up the act. But this… it was just them. It was private. There was no need for it, no one there to convince of their cover story.

Caleb shook away the thought, alluring though it may be. Molly was always physically affectionate, and he’d had quite a lot of wine last night. That was all it was. Just alcohol, and Molly being Molly. No reason to overthink it and get himself in a state over nothing.

Molly stirred beside him and Caleb quickly turned away, rubbing his eyes as though he’d only just woken up himself.

“Morning,” Molly mumbled sleepily.

Caleb looked over at him.

“Good morning. How’re you feeling?”

“I’ll be fine once I eat something. You?”

“I might be a little worse off,” Caleb confessed. “I slammed the last of the wine after you came inside.”

“I applaud your dedication to not wasting good wine.”

“Well, I paid for it. In both senses of the phrase.”

Molly laughed.

“Come on, let’s get you a gallon of water and a plate full of bacon.”

He got out of bed and went into the washroom to freshen up. Caleb got up slower, his head spinning a little once he was upright. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the closed washroom door. So Molly had decided not to bring up that kiss. He hadn’t drank nearly enough to have forgotten it, so he clearly had chosen to brush it aside. Caleb wasn’t sure why this surprised him. Just Molly being Molly.

Once they were both ready, they went downstairs. As they approached, the head waiter smiled.

“Good morning, sirs,” he said. “Getting a late start today, I see.”

“We had a late night, if you know what I mean,” Molly said with a wink.

The waiter chuckled awkwardly.

“Of course. Let me take you to your table.”

Once they were seated, he began to hand them their menus, but Molly held up his hand.

“Would it be possible for us to just get a tower of toast, a pile of bacon, and a pitcher of water for the table?” he asked. “We’re both a little, uh, hungover.”

“Of course, that will be no trouble,” the waiter said.

“Thank you so much.”

The waiter left. Glancing around the room, Caleb saw no sign of Rolbanks. It was mid-morning by now, so it was likely he’d already came and gone. The waiter soon brought their food and they ate in silence, both too tired for smalltalk. As they left, Caleb finally spoke up.

“Should we check the courtyards for him?” he asked. “It’ll start looking suspicious if we keep hanging around outside his room.”

“Probably,” said Molly. “We’re pretty recognizable, it’s not hard for us to be obvious.”

They went outside, wandering the courtyards hand in hand as if they were just a pair of lovers out for a stroll. Eventually they found Rolbanks sitting at the same table in the gardens as before, still alone. 

“Have you got your book with you?” Molly whispered, leaning in.

“Ja, why?”

“It’ll look weird if we’re just sitting on that bench doing nothing again.”

Caleb nodded. They went over to the bench and sat down. Caleb got out his book and opened it up, then paused. He looked at Molly, who was watching a nearby hummingbird, then laid down on the bench with his head in Molly’s lap and began to read. Every once in a while, he cast a glance toward Rolbanks, but he didn’t seem to be doing much more than waiting.

After a little while, Molly began absentmindedly playing with Caleb’s hair. At first he just ran his fingers through it, occasionally getting caught in some tangles. Then he began to braid little sections, undoing them once he reached the end. It was a calming sensation, and combined with the warm sun beating down on him, it slowly lulled Caleb into a contented sleep.

He awoke to Molly gentling patting his cheek. He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sun, and glanced around. His book lay beside him on the bench, his page carefully marked with the bright colored ribbon. Aside from the pair of them, the courtyard was empty.

“Rolbanks just left,” Molly said. “I didn’t want to wake you, but I figured we should probably follow him.”

“Right.” Caleb sat up and tucked his book back into his coat. “Lead the way.”

They stood up and Molly led them out of the garden and toward the courtyard filled with shops. From across the way, Caleb spotted Rolbanks just as he stepped into a jewelry shop.

“Should we go in after him?” Molly said.

“It might be a little obvious.”

“Hmm. A drive by then.”

He took Caleb’s hand and led him down the strip of stores as though they were window shopping. As they passed the first window, Caleb caught sight of his reflection and stopped. While he had slept, Molly had pulled his hair half-back in two little braids, weaving in flowers from the plants within reach. Caleb smiled a little in spite of himself.

“Caleb, what’re you–“ Molly had doubled back, noticing Caleb staring at his reflection. “Oh, right, sorry about that, I got bored…”

“No, I, uh, kinda like it,” Caleb said.

Molly smiled brightly.

“You do?”

“Don’t we have a criminal to spy on?” Caleb reminded him.

“Right, yeah. Come on.”

As they continued along, Caleb kept getting distracted by his reflection in the windows. It was unusual for him, he normally made a point of avoiding mirrors. It wasn’t that he disliked how he looked, but that he disliked himself, and having to look himself in the eye every time he stood before a mirror only added to that self-loathing. But there was something about having flowers in one’s hair, especially ones fondly placed by the idle hands of a dear friend, that made it a little harder to hate the person staring back from the glass.

They reached the exterior of the jewelry shop and loitered a little while. Molly pretended to be inspecting the window displays, and Caleb pretended to be his patiently waiting husband, though in reality they were both watching the man inside.

“It literally just looks like he’s buying jewelry,” said Molly, turning away from the window.

“Splurging after a recent windfall?” Caleb suggested.

“Or gift shopping.”

Rolbanks seemed like he was going to be a while, so they wandered off, not wanting to linger in his vicinity too long and attract suspicion. They continued down the line of shops, drifting into a clothiers at the end of the row. 

“Good afternoon.”

An older gentleman sat at the counter, mending a pair of gloves. In the work space beyond, a woman around the same age sat, making the final embellishing touches to a beautiful gown.

“Good afternoon,” Molly echoed cheerfully. “Lovely shop you’ve got here.”

“Why thank you, sir,” the man said. “What is it that brings you in here? No doubt you fine gentlemen are looking for vestments to wear to the ball this evening?”

Caleb and Molly exchanged a look.

“A ball?” said Caleb.

“Oh, aye, sir,” the man said. “Tonight is the monthly ball this establishment holds for its guests. My wife is just back here finishing up a gown for a young lady attending. Now, it’s too late in the day to custom make anything, but no doubt we’ve got a few pre-made items in your sizes.”

Caleb turned to Molly again, who was giving him a look surprisingly reminiscent of a child begging to go to a candy store. Caleb sighed.

“Oh, alright.”

Molly beamed.

“You should know, half the reason I want to go is to see you in something fancy and ridiculous,” he said.

“Ja, about that.” Caleb turned to the gentleman again. “Have you got anything on the, uh, lower budget end? Or better, anything for rental?”

“Why yes, of course!”

The man set down his work and came around the counter, leading them to some racks on the back wall. “It’s a bit of a smaller selection, but I’m sure we’ll have something in here that’ll be to your liking.”

“Thank you very much,” said Molly. 

“We’ve got some fitting rooms around the corner if you’d like to try anything on,” the man said, then went back to his mending.

They began perusing the racks. Caleb eliminated several things right off the bat from their price alone. By the time he made it through the first row, Molly had already collected an armful of clothing and had marched off to try them on. Eventually Caleb found something and rounded the corner, where the woman was busy hanging up a few things Molly had eliminated. 

“Excuse me, your husband said there were fitting rooms?” Caleb said.

“Oh yes, just over here,” the woman said. She led him over to a stall against the wall with a curtain for a door. “That’s a good choice you’ve got there. That blue will really bring out your eyes.”

Caleb smiled awkwardly and stepped inside, sliding the curtain shut behind him. He quickly tried on the outfit and inspected himself in the mirror. It was strange seeing himself in any sort of finery; this was probably the nicest thing he’d ever worn in his life. Nervous he’d mess it up before he even left the store, he changed back into his own clothes and took the suit up to the counter to pay. The man slid a garment bag down over the hanger and handed it across the counter.

“There you go, sir,” he said. “You can come by and turn it in any time before the end of the week once you’re done with it.”

“Thank you.”

Just then, Molly came over. Caleb couldn’t make out exactly what he had decided on, but it looked very fittingly ostentatious. He paid, then they left the shop and headed inside to take their purchases up to their room.

“You know,” Caleb said as they closed the door behind them. “It’s very possible our ‘friend’ will be at this party tonight. Especially if this woman he’s meeting is a mistress rather than a business contact.”

“I was thinking that too,” said Molly. “And I’m honestly starting to lean toward that theory. He doesn’t strike me as a jewelry man, but he was spending a long time in that jewelry shop.”

“We’ll have to keep our eyes out, no matter what the case.”

“Of course. The best parties are the ones where you’re really there to spy on people,” Molly said, flopping down onto the bed.

Caleb couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic, though he had his suspicions. They spent what remained of the afternoon in their room. Caleb sat out on the deck with his book, though he barely read a word. Occasionally he would look down into the courtyard, trying to spot Rolbanks, but mostly his thoughts kept drifting to Molly. 

He was beginning to think this whole thing had been a horrible idea. The Gentleman had given the assignment to them specifically, there was no way he could get around that. But this whole fake married thing was bound to end in disaster. Already it had dragged up the feelings he’d tried to keep locked in a corner, not that he’d had much luck keeping them there. Feelings that made his chest ache and his head spin, filling him with emotions that he hadn’t experienced in so long that he’d almost forgotten what they felt like. But they were stuck with this charade now, and he would have to resign himself to the inevitable smashing his heart would sustain by week’s end.

“Hey.”

Caleb jumped a little and turned to find Molly leaning against the doorframe.  
“I’ve just been downstairs,” Molly said. “Party starts in half an hour, so we should probably get dressed soon.”

“Right, okay.”

“Are you alright? You seem a little distant.”

“I’m fine,” said Caleb. 

“You’re okay with going to this, right?” Molly said. “I’m not dragging you there against your will?”

“Of course not.”

“Good. Now come on, let’s get ready.”

Molly disappeared back inside. Caleb sighed, then got up and followed him in. He picked up the garment bag from where he’d left it on the bed, then glanced over at Molly, who was already in the process of getting undressed. Caleb hesitated a moment, then went into the washroom – he didn't have Molly’s shamelessness. 

He hung the hanger on the towel rack, then slowly began to get changed. The trousers were tighter than he was used to, the tall black boots a much stiffer leather than his usual worn-out ones. The white silk blouse had ruffles on the sleeve cuffs and a high collar. It took a few tries for him to tie the matching cravat, but eventually he got it. He paused a moment to contemplate it: the bow was only slightly crooked. Good enough. The vest and frock coat were a matching royal blue with polished silver buttons up the front of the vest and on the coat’s cuffs. 

Caleb turned to the mirror. The room was dimly lit, just a single sconce and a skylight, through which the fading sun just barely shone, but it was enough to see by. He glanced up at his hair and brushed his fingers through a few tangled strands, but left the braids and flowers Molly had crowned him with that afternoon. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out.

At the sound of the door, Molly turned. He immediately stopped dead, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. 

“Wow,” he said when he finally found his voice. “You look… wow. I mean… damn. You clean up good, Widogast.”

Caleb blushed and tugged nervously at his collar.

“Thanks. You look great.”

Molly grinned and did a little twirl. He was wearing a black and gold brocade tailcoat over a white blouse, open at the chest as always, with black breeches and high-heeled black buckle shoes. He looked like a cross between a circus ringmaster and a dandy, and it suited him perfectly.

“Shall we go?” Molly said, holding out his arm.

Caleb took his arm and they went downstairs. The lobby was filled with finely dressed people, all streaming towards a ballroom in the corner that Caleb had barely registered before. They followed the crowd inside. It wasn’t terribly huge, but it was big enough to comfortably fit all the hotel patrons that had chosen to attend without anyone crashing into each other on the dance floor. 

On the far end was a small stage, where a few musicians played. To the left of the stage was a long table filled with food, and on either end of the table stood waiters with trays full of champagne glasses. When their tray was empty, another waiter would appear to take their place. 

In the center of the room, the dancers were in the middle of some sort of dance that Caleb had a vague idea was called a reel, though he really didn’t know enough about dancing to be certain.

“I should warn you,” he said, leaning over to Molly. “I only actually know how to do the waltz. And I’m very out of practice.”

“That’s alright, I can lead,” said Molly. “Why don’t we get some food while we wait for a dance a little more our speed.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.”

They headed over to the buffet, snatched up two glasses of champagne, and filled a plate with anything that looked good. It was standing room only, but there were little round tables lined up against the wall, so they found an open one and watched the crowd as they ate and drank.

“Any sign of him?” Molly asked.

“Not yet,” Caleb said.

He’d just finished his champagne and was considering going for another when Molly slapped him on the arm.

“Ouch, what?” 

Molly pointed and Caleb looked. A young woman had just entered the ballroom alone, wearing the gown they had seen the woman in the shop finishing that afternoon. She looked anxious as she peered around, and for a moment Caleb was curious as to why Molly had thought to point her out. But then Rolbanks pushed his way through the crowd and stopped a few feet in front of her, staring her up and down like Molly had done to Caleb earlier. They were too far away and the room too noisy to hear what was said between them, but they both smiled, then Rolbanks held out his hand and led her onto the dance floor.

“Come on, time to dance,” said Molly, slamming back the last of his champagne and setting the glass on the table.

“But I only know the waltz,” Caleb protested.

“This _is_ a waltz.”

Molly grabbed his hand, and before Caleb could say anything else, he was whisked out onto the dance floor. They wove through the crowd until Rolbanks and the woman were in sight, then turned to face each other. Caleb’s heart was suddenly pounding. Molly took a step closer and took Caleb’s right hand in his left, then slid his other hand around Caleb’s waist to rest on his lower back. Caleb took a steadying breath, then placed his hand on Molly’s shoulder.

They immediately stepped on each other’s toes and began apologizing profusely before dissolving into slightly nervous giggles. The initial tension suddenly gone, they rearranged themselves and this time found their footing. There were still a few stumbles, a few stubbed toes and mumbled apologies, but soon they were dancing with relative ease. 

“You sold yourself short,” Molly said after a while. “You’re actually quite good at this.”

“Believe me, I’m just as surprised as you are,” said Caleb. “I haven’t danced in years.”

Molly smiled.

“I guess it doesn’t really leave you.”

“I guess not.”

They fell silent for a while, keeping an eye on Rolbanks and the woman as they danced. The song changed, thankfully into another waltz. 

The song changed again. 

They kept dancing.

At some point, they lost track of Rolbanks and neither of them noticed or brought it up.

Eventually the party began to slow down and the music along with it. The band began to play a slow, sweet song, not quite a waltz, though at this point, most people who were still dancing had thrown technique out the window, Caleb and Molly included. 

As the night had gone on, they had slowly moved closer together and now they were all but embracing as they gently swayed to the music. Caleb felt intoxicated, despite having only had a single glass of champagne that had worn off long ago. He could feel Molly’s body heat through his clothes, could smell the faint aroma of incense and lavender in his hair, feel his breath on his skin.

He turned his head, hesitating a moment, his heart in his throat. Then he gently pressed a kiss to Molly’s cheek. He lingered there a moment, eyes half closed, the tip of his nose brushing ever so slightly against Molly’s cheekbone. Then Molly turned his head just a little to look at him with a soft smile.

“What was that for?” he murmured.

“I… it was a thank you,” said Caleb, barely sure of what he was saying before it came tumbling out of him. “For convincing me to come tonight.”

“You didn’t take all that much convincing.”

“Still, I… it’s not something I would have normally done and I’m glad I did.”

“I’m glad too.”

“And thank you for the flowers,” Caleb added. “I meant it, I really do like them.”

Molly smiled again, ducking his head bashfully. 

“I, uh, kinda lied a little before,” he confessed. “I didn’t just do it because I was bored. I, uh… I thought you looked nice when Nott put flowers in your hair that one time and thought it might be even better with live ones. Though, I was also pretty bored.”

Caleb smiled.

“Well, thank you,” he said, “for all of it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Molly kissed him on the cheek, then rested his head on Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb’s insides all did a simultaneous backflip and for a moment he could almost believe that all of this was real. That none of this would ever end. He rested his head against Molly’s, burying himself in those thick curls, and closed his eyes.

It felt like forever and yet all too soon when the song ended. The room fell quiet. The ball had ended. Those who remained began to quietly talk and laugh amongst themselves as they filed out. For a moment, Caleb and Molly just stood there, still wrapped in each other’s arms. Then the spell began to break.

They looked at each other, the silence so heavy you could cut it with a knife. There was a soft look in Molly’s eyes and the candlelight seemed to form a halo around his head. Caleb’s breath hitched in his chest. He was held captive in his gaze, and for a moment he thought Molly was going to kiss him. But then Molly turned away, glancing toward the door. Caleb let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as the tension shattered.

“I guess we should go,” Molly said.

His voice was barely more than a whisper, strangely hoarse.

“I guess so.”

Molly let his arms fall to his sides and the place his hand had been on Caleb’s back felt suddenly cold in its absence. Molly smiled at him and Caleb smiled back, trying his best to hide the emotional hurricane currently raging inside him. They clasped hands and left the ballroom, shoulders brushing as they walked silently back to their room.

The moonlight seemed cold and pale compared to the yellow glow of a hundred candles that had lit the ballroom. A chill breeze fluttered the curtains and Molly crossed the room to close the balcony door. They changed out of their rented clothes and into their own. As Molly got into bed, Caleb went into the washroom and filled a glass with water, then carefully began removing the flowers from his hair, placing each one in the makeshift vase. When he was done, he came out and set the glass on the nightstand and got into bed.

“I think they might be a little too wilted at this point,” Molly said.

“I know. But I’d like to save them for a little while,” said Caleb.

Molly smiled.

“Wait, hang on,” he said suddenly. He reached out and Caleb could feel his fingers in his hair. Then he held out a small purple flower. “Missed one.”

“Thanks.”

Caleb took it and spun the stem between his fingers. Then he picked up his spell book from the nightstand and opened it to a random place. He laid the flower on the page, then gently closed the cover and set it back on the table.


	5. An Arrangement

Molly awoke in an empty bed. He glanced around the room and saw no sign of Caleb, but his coat still hung over the back of the chair and the washroom door was closed, so he lay back down against the pillows and let out a contented sigh.

If last night had been his last in this life, he could have died happy. He closed his eyes and remembered how Caleb looked in the soft warm light with flowers in his hair and a smile on his face, his bright blue eyes alight in a way Molly had never seen before. He could still almost feel Caleb in his arms, their bodies pressed close.

He heard a door open and opened his eyes. Caleb had just stepped out of the washroom. His shirt was untucked and his hair was damp, pulled half-back in a somewhat messy attempt to replicate how Molly had done it the day before. 

“Good morning,” Molly said.

Caleb turned to him, looking slightly surprised.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said. “Good morning.”

He quickly began to finish getting dressed and Molly just lounged there and watched him with a drowsy smile on his face. He was very much aware that he had escalated to full-on smitten and at the moment he was far too busy riding the high of it to care. Caleb had been beautiful last night, but right now, half-dressed, his hair getting messier by the minute, he was everything; imperfectly perfect. Molly could’ve jumped his bones right then and there if he thought Caleb would have him.

Molly sat up and beckoned to him.

“Get over here,” he said. “At the rate you’re going, your hair will have fallen down completely before I’ve even gotten out of bed.”

Caleb stared for a moment, then came over. Molly patted the mattress in front of him and Caleb sat. Caleb had tied his hair up using the same strand of ribbon Molly had used in it yesterday, but he had clearly tied it blind and the knot was already slipping. Molly untied it and let the hair fall, then sectioned out his hair. He did it the same as before, two small braids starting at his temples and meeting at the back of his head, where he tied them together with a bow. 

“There you go,” he said, patting Caleb on the shoulder. “That should stay out of your face all day.”

Caleb turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Caleb went to finish getting ready and Molly finally got himself out of bed and dressed.

“I was thinking,” Caleb said as they pulled on their coats. “We, uh… got a bit distracted last night. We should probably stop by Rolbanks’ room and send Frumpkin around to check on the situation.”

“Right, yeah. Good idea.”

Of course. They were on a job. How could Molly have let himself forget? He’d gotten so wrapped up and let himself get swept away. The high of it all came crashing back down, bringing with it a twinge of heartache.

They left the room and, rather than heading downstairs like they normally would, started toward room fifty-seven. As they turned the corner onto the corridor, they suddenly found themselves face to face with Rolbanks and the woman he had met up with at the ball last night. 

“You!” Rolbanks exclaimed, staring between the two of them with wide-eyed recognition.

“_Fuck_.”

The word slipped out of Molly’s mouth before he could think about it. He realized just how badly he’d fucked up before the final syllable had ended. If Rolbanks had had any doubts, they were gone now, his suspicions about Molly and Caleb confirmed.

There was a pause. Then Rolbanks grabbed the woman’s hand and ran, shoving past them.

“Follow them!” Caleb said.

He took off running and Molly wasn’t far behind. As Rolbanks and the woman rounded a corner ahead, she reached behind and waved her hand, sending a large ornamental vase crashing down into their path. Caleb managed to dodge it and keep running, but Molly tripped over the legs of the table it had been sitting on and fell face first onto the floor. He felt a piece of broken porcelain pierce his thigh. He scrambled to his feet and gritted his teeth, then yanked the shard from his leg and continued on.

He rounded the corner to find a dead end. At the end of the hall, Rolbanks had Caleb pinned to the wall with a knife to his throat. The woman hovered a few feet behind him, looking alarmed. Molly drew one of his swords and charged forward, aiming the blade at Rolbanks.

“Let him go,” he snarled.

“Tell me why you’re following me and I might let him go,” Rolbanks said.

“Let him go and I might tell you why we’re following you,” Molly retorted.

“Lower the sword, tiefling,” the woman said.

Molly turned to her as she drew a rapier from her belt and placed the cold steel point against his collarbone. Unfazed, Molly drew his other sword and pointed it at her.

“Oh lord…” Caleb groaned.

“Hey, you don’t get to talk unless you’re answering my questions,” Rolbanks snapped.

Molly turned back to him and moved the tip of his blade a little closer to his throat.

“I’d rethink my tone if I were you,” he said.

“Stop aiming your sword at her and I might consider it.”

“As long as you’re threatening him, I’m gonna threaten her.”

“If you don’t all put the blades down right now,” Caleb said. “I’m going to settle this _my_ way, and I don’t think you’ll like my way.”

Molly turned to Caleb with wide-eyed alarm.

“You’re bluffing, right?”

“I have a knife to my throat, do you really think I’m bluffing?”

“Fucking hell, Caleb…”

“What?” Rolbanks said. He looked a little panicked. “What’s he gonna do?”

“He’s gonna send us all to hell in a blazing ball of fire,” Molly said.

“Alright, if you boys are done posturing,” the woman said impatiently, “I suggest we put away the swords and go back to our room to discuss this. With words. Like civilized people.”

Molly and Rolbanks looked at each other.

“On three?” Molly said.

Rolbanks nodded.

“One. Two. Three.”

Very slowly, they all lowered their blades, still eying each other suspiciously. The woman sheathed her rapier.

“Now, put them away,” she said.

Molly sheathed his swords and Rolbanks pocketed the knife. Caleb visibly relaxed, stepping away from the wall to stand next to Molly. The woman beckoned and they all followed her back toward number fifty-seven.

“I appreciate the thought, by the way,” Molly said to Caleb as they walked. “But I think killing us all would’ve been a bit of, well… overkill.”

“Oh relax, I wasn’t actually going to do anything,” Caleb said.

“But you said you weren’t bluffing!”

“I was making a threat, you’re not supposed to let them know you’re bluffing.”

“You could’ve, I dunno, given me some sort of signal or something.”

“That would have required some sort of planning,” Caleb said, “which we are clearly very bad at.”

“Clearly.”

They reached the room and stepped inside.

“Now, if any of you try and start trouble,” the woman said, “I have rope, and I will tie you up. And yes, that includes you, darling.”

Rolbanks nodded rather sheepishly and sat down, turning to Molly and Caleb.

“So. Why were you following me?” he said. “Did the Gentleman send you?”

Molly and Caleb exchanged a look.

“Yes, he did,” said Caleb. “He had reason to believe you’ve been going behind his back and had information that you were going to be meeting a contact here. He sent us to spy on you, to find out who you were meeting and why. He thought they would be a competitor, someone you were working with against him. We, uh… had begun to suspect he was wrong. Would those suspicions be correct?”

“Yes. You’re right,” Rolbanks said. “I wasn’t meeting Stella on business. We were meeting so we could finally start our life together.”

“Start your… so she’s not just a mistress, either?” Molly said.

“I’m his fiancé,” Stella said.

“I didn’t have enough money when we got engaged for us to have a wedding, let alone a house or… well, anything,” Rolbanks explained. “I started working for the Gentleman in order to save up enough so that we wouldn’t have to struggle. I’m sure you know he pays well. And I was good at my job. It took a while, but eventually I had enough money not just to get by, but to thrive. So I started getting my affairs in order and preparing to leave. That must’ve been when the Gentleman got suspicious.

“Stella and I had planned to meet here a few days ago, but she got delayed on the road. I started noticing that every time I waited in one of our meeting places, you two were there, and I knew we were in trouble. The Gentleman really should have chosen less obvious spies.”

“Yeah, well…” Molly shrugged.

“Then last night, at the ball, Stella finally arrived. I had noticed you there and gotten worried, but then you were so distracted, you didn’t even notice us leave. I thought we could slip away this morning before you got up but… well, here we are.”

“All we want is to be left alone,” Stella said. “To be together. Surely you can understand that.”

Molly glanced at Caleb.

“I do understand,” he said. He let out a heavy sigh. “I want to help.”

Caleb turned to stare at him.

“You do?” he said incredulously.

“They didn’t do anything wrong,” said Molly. “He just wants to quit his job and get married, there’s no harm in that.”

“Yes, but this is the Gentleman we’re talking about,” Caleb said. “It’s not like he’s leaving his job at the grocer’s.”

“Why can’t it be, though?” Molly said. “He shouldn’t have to be shackled to the Gentleman’s coattails for the rest of his life. I know I personally don’t want to be, no matter how good the money is.”

“I’m choosing to ignore that horrible idiom.” Caleb paused a moment, then sighed. “I don’t want to be the Gentleman’s errand boy forever either. But you _know_ it’s not that easy. He has all our blood, we can’t just fuck off to a country cottage without so much as a note.”

“Yeah, about that.” Molly turned to Rolbanks. “_Have_ you got a note? I was thinking we’d just go back to Zadash and explain it to him and hope he’s more forgiving than he seems. But if you’ve got a letter or something…”

“I do, actually,” said Rolbanks. He went to the desk and picked up a scroll. “Though I think now, if you’re really serious about helping us, it could do with a little editing.”

Molly turned to Caleb.

“Well? Are we serious?”

Caleb bit his lip anxiously.

“I do want to help you,” he said. “I…sympathize with your situation. So if you think it’ll work… talking to the Gentleman and bringing him your letter… then yes. We’ll help.”

Molly let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Rolbanks, who was beaming.

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you so much. I can’t possibly thank you enough.”

He unrolled the scroll and picked up a quill, adding a quick postscript. Once the ink was dry, he tied the scroll back up and handed it to Molly, who pocketed it.

“I put in a note about the two of you,” he said. “I asked him not to punish you for letting me go. You’re not very good spies, but you’re good people. I hope someday you get the chance that Stella and I have.”

He shook each of their hands, then Stella came and kissed them both on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” she said. “Now go get yourselves that country cottage. You deserve it.”

Molly and Caleb both blushed and started spluttering in unison.

“Oh… n-no, we’re not… we’re not actually…”

Rolbanks and Stella exchanged a look, eyebrows raised. Well, Molly thought as they left the room, at least they’d pulled off their cover story convincingly, if nothing else.

Once they were out in the hall once again, they turned to each other.

“Well, that did not go how I was expecting,” Caleb said.

“No kidding… I guess this means we’re done here.”

Molly bit back the tinge of sadness that threatened to sneak its way into his voice. He didn’t care about having to leave this place. Truth be told, it was kind of boring. And he was happy to return to the rest of their friends. But still, he wanted to linger in these days just a little while longer.

“I guess so,” said Caleb. “Why don’t we pack up our things and get breakfast at that cafe on the way out of town?”

“I like that idea,” Molly said with a small smile. “And we can get some pastries to bring back to the others. Well, mostly Jester, but we’ll make her share.”

They went up to their room and packed up their few belongings, then went back out to the clothier’s to return their outfits from the previous night. As they passed back through the garden on their way inside, Molly plucked a daisy from a nearby flowerbed and slipped it into Caleb’s hair, just above the bow he had tied there that morning. As Molly fell back into step beside him, Caleb raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

They returned to the lobby and checked out, then headed out into town. They quickly found the cafe again and ordered breakfast and a big bag of pastries. They ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company in the familiar way they had become accustomed to over the last several days. When they were finished, they went to fetch the horses from the stable they had lodged them in, then were on their way.


	6. Looking for the Answers in the Pouring Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait! the holidays are nuts, after all. but i think this chapter will have been worth the wait ;)

The weather up to this point had been perfect, sunny but mild, but now clouds had begun to move in. It was as though the skies knew that their week of bliss was over. Molly glanced behind him at the shrinking town on the horizon and pulled his coat a little tighter around himself against the breeze.

A few hours passed. The clouds were beginning to darken and it looked like they’d likely get rained on before they reached Zadash. But Molly was hardly paying attention to the weather, or to the road for that matter. He was lost in thought, and his gaze kept drifting over to Caleb, who rode just a little ways ahead. 

As they rode farther and farther away from that town, it felt as though he was leaving little pieces of his heart along the path behind him. By journey’s end, he would surely have a hollow cavity behind his ribs where his heart used to be. He had tasted what it was like to feel Caleb’s love, or at least an imitation of it, and now he was an addict. For a split second, he wondered if he could return to the Mighty Nein at all after this, if he could bear being so close to Caleb and unable to touch. But he shook the thought from his head; they were his family now, and he knew he’d flounder on his own. He would much rather allow himself to be destroyed by his own heart, surrounded by his friends, than to languish alone.

A distant roll of thunder echoed across the sky. Molly glanced up and saw storm clouds drawing nearer on the horizon. Looking ahead, he could just see the first glimpses of Zadash’s outer walls. This was it. Their mission was nearly over. Soon he would be expected to go back to normal, to act as though nothing had happened and his heart was still his own. He suddenly felt terrified, though of what, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps at the thought of losing his chance.

“You know what, I can’t do this,” Molly said suddenly. “Stop, pull over.”

He steered his horse to the side of the road and tugged on the reins. Caleb followed. Molly dismounted and gestured for Caleb to do the same.

“Come on, I can’t do this when you’re up there,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” said Caleb. “I thought you needed to take a piss.”

“What? No. Get off the damn horse, Caleb.”

Caleb frowned and obeyed, coming to stand in front of him.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, looking concerned.

“I’m fine, I just need to say this. I thought I could bottle it up, but… well…” Molly took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.”

There was a painfully long silence, then Caleb just said,

“What?”

“Look, I’m not good at flowery speeches,” said Molly. “I didn’t even know what I was feeling for the longest time. But this last week, pretending to be with you… it made me realize how much I want that. How much I want you. I know nothing will come of it, but I just had to say it. Just the once.”

Caleb stared at him for a moment, then chuckled.

“It’s a good thing you decided to say something because I never would’ve had the courage.”

This time it was Molly’s turn to stare.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m in love with you too, Molly,” said Caleb. 

“You… you are?”

“I know it might not have seemed like it. I was afraid. I didn’t know if I was ready. I was in love before and it ended about as badly as it could go. I don’t want to hurt you like I hurt her. I figured I didn’t have a chance anyway. Why would someone like you want to be with someone like me?”

Molly’s heart ached.

“Do you really think so little of yourself?” 

“Yes,” said Caleb. “Even hearing you say it, I find it hard to believe.”

“Allow me to convince you.” Molly stepped forward, cupping Caleb’s face in his hands. “May I?’

Caleb nodded.

“Please.”

Then Molly took a breath and closed the space between them.

He kissed Caleb like he’d never kissed anyone before, like it was both the first time and the last, like the universe was collapsing around them and they’d never have another chance. It was a kiss to span eternity, one that would be felt at the end of time itself.

Suddenly he felt Caleb sway unsteadily and broke away, gripping his shoulders to keep him upright. He looked dazed, breathless.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Ja,” Caleb said. “I’ve just never been kissed like that.”

Molly smiled.

“So, do you believe me now?”

“I don’t know, I might need a little more convincing.”

“Well, if you insist…”

Molly kissed him again, slower and softer this time, more tender than he’d thought himself capable of. He could feel the little pieces of his heart clicking back into place, becoming whole. Caleb’s arms were around him now and he was so warm in his embrace that at first he didn’t notice the raindrops landing on his skin. It wasn’t until another, much closer, clap of thunder startled them apart that they remembered there was a world around them.

“If we ride fast, we might beat the storm to Zadash,” Molly said.

Caleb nodded and gave him one more quick kiss.

“I should warn you,” he said. “Nott _might_ threaten to kill you when we tell her about this.”

“I would expect no less.”

They both smiled and quickly remounted their horses, urging them into a gallop. Within an hour they had reached the city, though they did not beat the storm. By the time they had reached the Leaky Tap, they were both soaked to the skin. They took their horses to the stable, then clasped hands and entered the tavern. 

It was warm and bustling inside, filled with patrons eating, drinking, or just escaping the rain. They quickly located their friends at a corner table and went to join them. As they approached, Jester looked up and leapt to her feet.

“You’re back!” she exclaimed.

The others all followed her gaze and greeted them in an excited chorus.

“Pull up some chairs, I’ll buy you guys some drinks,” Fjord said, flagging down a bartender. “What’ll you have?”

“Whiskey,” said Caleb.

“Same.”

Once the bartender had brought them their drinks, the others turned to them. 

“So,” said Beau. “How’d it go?”

“Unexpectedly,” Molly said.

“Where’s the guy, did you already take him to the Gentleman?”

“We let him go.”

“What?!”

“Long story short,” Caleb said. “He’s in love, not cahoots.”

“So what, you helped him elope?” Beau asked.

“Sort of.”

“What about the Gentleman?” Yasha asked. “How are you going to explain it to him?”

“We have a letter,” Molly said. “Hopefully Rolbanks’ note about us is enough to keep us out of trouble.”

“What if it’s not?”

“Then the rest of you need to stay out of it and let Molly and I face the consequences of our actions,” said Caleb. “I might change my tune if we get our throats slit later, but I don’t regret what we did.”

“Neither do I,” said Molly. “I’ll gladly get into trouble in the name of love.”

“I’ll be honest,” Fjord said, “I didn’t except the two of you to be such softies.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I was fully ready to kill both those people at first.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t crazy, I just said you were soft.”

“I was protecting Caleb, for your information.”

“You weren’t doing a very good job of it, dear, I had a knife to my throat,” Caleb said.

“Hang on,” said Beau. “Did you just call him ‘dear’?”

Caleb froze, a bright red blush creeping up his face. Molly put a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back laughter.

“You know,” he said, “if I’d been the first one to slip up, nobody would’ve even noticed. But you were just too eager to start calling me petnames, weren’t you, Caleb?”

“Petnames?” Nott repeated. “Caleb, what’s going on?”

“Uh… we… well, we’re…” Caleb stammered.

“We’re together,” Molly cut in, seeing that Caleb wasn’t having any luck.

“Waaaaaait,” Jester said, grinning. “Like _together_ together?”

“Yup.”

“What?! Since when?!” Beau exclaimed.

“Like an hour ago,” said Caleb.

“An hour?”

“I mean, there was some build-up,” Molly said. “We were kind of unofficially together all week.”

“I’m not quite sure that counts,” said Caleb.

“Okay, now I’m just confused,” said Nott. “What happened?”

“We sort of had to come up with a cover story on the spot,” Caleb explained, “and ended up with ‘honeymoon’.”

“In hindsight, I should’ve found it suspicious when you came up with that,” said Molly.

“Wait, it was _Caleb’s_ idea?” Fjord said incredulously.

Caleb just shrugged and took a drink of whiskey. Molly chuckled and cast a glance over to Nott, who was watching them with an unreadable expression on her face. He caught her eye and for a moment they just stared at each other; Nott’s eyes narrowed and Molly got the feeling he was being judged. At last she seemed to come to a verdict and her expression softened slightly.

“Molly,” she said.

“Yes, Nott?”

“I want Caleb to be happy, but I also want to protect him. So I’m warning you, if you hurt him, I’m going to have to kill you.”

“Perfectly fair,” said Molly.

“So please don’t hurt him, because I like you and I don’t want to have to kill you,” Nott said. “But I will if I have to, so watch yourself.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Nott,” Molly said. “I would rather die than hurt Caleb. I love him.”

Nott's eyes widened in surprise, then she smiled.

“Good.”

The evening grew late and the Mighty Nein began to migrate upstairs for the night. As they started to disperse, Fjord took Molly by the arm and pulled him aside.

“Something up?” Molly asked.

“No. Well… can we talk for a minute?” said Fjord.

“Of course.”

“Okay.” Fjord paused a moment. “First of all, I just want to say I’m really happy for you and Caleb.”

“Thanks,” Molly said. “But…?”

“No ‘but’. I just…” Fjord hesitated again. “You and I have been roommates for… well, ever since the Mighty Nein got together. And now you’re in a relationship, and… I just want you to know that I’ll be okay if you decide to room with Caleb from now on. I don’t want you to feel guilty about it, like you’re abandoning me or something.”

Molly chuckled.

“Fjord, are you giving me your blessing to sleep with my boyfriend?” he teased.

“What? No, of course not, you don’t need my permission. I’m just saying, I’m cool with it.”

“I know, I’m just messing with you,” Molly said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. “Thank you. I should probably talk to Caleb about it before you start getting used to the idea of having your own room, though. We haven’t really discussed… well, anything.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” said Fjord. “Better talk to Nott, too. She and Caleb have been a team way longer than any of the rest of us have, and you know how protective she is of him.”

“Well, she’s already threatened to kill me, so nowhere to go but up, I say.”

***

Caleb watched Fjord take Molly aside and turned to Nott, hesitating a moment before speaking.

“Nott, we, uh…. should probably talk.”

Nott looked up at him, a concerned frown crinkling her forehead, and nodded. She took his hand and led him into the room she had been sharing with Jester, Beau, and Yasha. 

“Hey Nott,” Beau said as she folded her robe and set it next to her bed. “I know you and Caleb are usually roomies, but you know this is the girls’ room.”

“I know, we just need to talk,” said Nott. “We’ll be done in a minute.”

“Ja, actually that was sort of what I wanted to talk about,” said Caleb. “I, uh… well… with Molly and I together now… I mean, I haven’t actually talked to him about it yet, but… well, we got rather used to each other in the last week. I mean… sharing a bed. And I, uh… now that we’re together…”

“You want to sleep with him,” Nott finished.

“Yes.” Caleb was suddenly very aware of the other three listening in. “I mean, not like that. Not yet. Just sleeping. In the same bed.”

Nott nodded. She looked a little bit sad, but she smiled.

“I understand,” she said. “I do. It’s okay. I’ll miss rooming with you, though.”

“I know,” said Caleb. “I’ll miss it too.”

Nott hugged him and Caleb hugged her back.

“You really love him?” she asked.

“I do.”

“Good. I’m happy for you.”

Caleb smiled.

“Thank you.”

***

Molly leaned against the wall, waiting for Caleb to return from wherever he’d disappeared to with Nott. He was weirdly nervous; all he was going to do was suggest they share a room, but it felt like some big proposition. In a way it was – he had no idea where it would lead, if anywhere. 

Just then, the door to the girls’ room opened and Caleb stepped out. Molly straightened up and went over to meet him.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.”

“So, uh… did you want to, uh… go get ourselves a room?”

“I was just going to ask the same thing,” said Caleb.

“Really? Nott doesn’t mind?”

“I think she’s a little disappointed, but she says she’s happy for us, so…”

“At least she’s still got roommates, poor Fjord is gonna be all by himself,” said Molly.

“Was that what you two were talking about before?”

“Yeah. He told me not to feel bad about it. I kind of do anyway, but definitely not enough to do anything about it.”

They both laughed, then went back downstairs to get themselves a room. Once they’d gotten their key, they went back up and found their room, just across the hall from the others’. They closed the door behind them and cast a quick glance around before starting to get settled. Caleb set to work at the door and window with his silver thread. Molly got ready for bed, stripping down to just his trousers, then sat on the edge of the bed.

When Caleb was done with his spell, he took off his coat and boots and turned to Molly. He looked about as anxious as Molly suddenly felt.

“So,” Molly said. “First night as a couple.”

“Ja…”

Caleb came to stand in front of him, gently brushing a strand of hair from Molly’s face. Molly looked up at him, leaning into the touch. Caleb moved a little closer, standing between Molly’s legs, and kissed him. Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb’s waist and kissed him back. They lingered there even after they’d parted, relishing finally being close for themselves rather than a performance.

“Molly, I, uh…” Caleb said quietly. “I don’t know if you were… expecting anything in particular out of tonight. But… well… I don’t know that I’m ready for more just yet.”

“That’s okay,” said Molly, and he meant it. “Honestly, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t know that I’m ready either. I’ve… well, I’ve never had something like this before. At least, not that I remember. So I don’t want to rush it.”

“You’ve never been in love?”

“Not in this life. All I’ve had are… fleeting intimacies. You’re the first one I want to last. You’re my first love, Caleb Widogast, and I want to savor every second of it.”

Caleb ducked his head, a shy smile on his face. Molly reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb over the cheekbone. Caleb’s hair fell in his face as he lifted his head just a bit to look at him.

“I can’t say you’re my first love,” he said. “But I would like you to be my last.”

“I’d like that too,” Molly whispered.

He tilted his head up to kiss Caleb again, then gently pulled him into bed. Almost tentatively, they laid down next to each other, bodies pressed close. Caleb rested his head against Molly’s shoulder and draped one arm over his bare chest. Molly turned to nestle his face into Caleb’s hair, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer. This was… new to him. A new kind of intimacy, so soft and tender it could have brought him to tears.


	7. The Gentleman's Judgement

Caleb awoke still wrapped in Molly’s arms. Their bodies were all tangled together, a mess of limbs and blankets. Molly was still asleep, a shadow of a smile on his face. Caleb smiled and settled back in, laying his head against Molly’s chest. The beat of his heart and gentle rise and fall of his breaths was almost enough to lull him back to sleep.

The sun began to shine brightly through the window. Yesterday’s storm had moved on. The prospect of the day ahead loomed and Caleb tried in vain to fight off his anxiety over what awaited them. He hoped the Gentleman would be fair and understanding, but he really had no idea what to expect, especially if things didn’t go well.

Molly shifted beside him and awoke with a soft groan. Caleb lifted his head and reached out to brush the hair from Molly’s face. 

“Good morning,” he said.

“Hey,” Molly said.

He smiled, looking at Caleb with what could only be described as awe. Caleb’s heart skipped a beat and he melted under that gaze, so convinced he didn’t deserve it, but basking in it nonetheless. They lay there in silence as the sun filled the room with a golden glow, just relishing each others’ company and languishing in the last dregs of drowsy warmth. After a while, they slowly dragged themselves out of bed and prepared for the day.

“I think we should ask the others to stay behind,” Caleb said, putting on his coat. “Just in case things go badly. I don’t want them to pay for our actions.”

Molly nodded.

“I think we’ll be alright. Or at least, I hope we will. But yeah. Just in case,” he said. “If anything, just to keep anyone from doing something stupid.”

Fjord and Beau were already downstairs, talking quietly at a corner table. Caleb and Molly went over to join them, but didn’t sit down.

“Don’t just hover there awkwardly, pull up some chairs,” Beau said.

Caleb and Molly exchanged a look.

“Yeah, we’re not staying,” Molly said.

“What do you mean?” Fjord asked.

“Hang on, you’re not running off, are you?” said Beau. 

“No,” said Caleb. “We’re going to see the Gentleman. But, well… we want it to be just us.”

“If we get in trouble, we don’t want you guys to have to deal with it,” Molly explained.

“But we _will_ have to deal with it, won’t we?” said Beau. “‘Cause you guys’ll be gone and we won’t know if you’re dead or imprisoned… and where does that leave us? How’re we supposed to save you then?”

“That’s the point,” said Molly. “If something does happen, we don’t want anyone causing a scene trying to protect us.”

“So we’re supposed to just sit here and wait for you guys to _maybe_ come back?” Fjord said. 

“Basically,” said Caleb.

Fjord sighed.

“And how long do you want us to wait before we give up on you?” he asked testily.

“Give up on us?” Molly said. “Whatever happened to not leaving anyone behind?”

“Yeah, I thought we agreed on that too,” said Fjord. “But it sounds like you two have gone all noble all of a sudden.”

“Hey, we don’t even know if this is gonna go badly. But if it does, I’d rather not see you get punished too.”

“Look,” said Caleb. “If it goes bad, I’ll send Frumpkin to let you know. I personally would really like to not be locked up, so you’re more than welcome to plan a jailbreak.”

Fjord and Beau exchanged a look, then turned back to them in defeat.

“Fine,” said Beau. “We’ll stay.”

“Thank you,” said Caleb.

“I just want you to know,” Fjord said, “I am _not_ happy with this plan. And also that we are not to be held responsible if Nott and/or Yasha comes busting into the meeting after we tell them.”

“Believe me, I would never expect that of you,” said Molly. “I mean, Yasha could snap you like a twig, Fjord. If that happens, you should just let her go for your own sake.”

“Thank you, Molly,” said Fjord sarcastically. “Try not to get yourself killed today, alright?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“If we do, though…” Caleb said. He hesitated, then shook his head. “Never mind, better not to jinx it. We’ll see you soon, then.”

He took Molly’s hand and they left the tavern, casting one last glance at their friends before stepping into the street and heading toward the Evening Nip. After a few minutes, Molly broke the silence.

“Do you really think he’d kill us for this?”

“I don’t know,” said Caleb. “I hope not. It would be a bit extreme.”

“Yeah…”

Caleb glanced over at him and noticed that he looked uncharacteristically uneasy.

“Are you afraid of dying?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Molly said. “I mean, I’ve already done it once. It’s gonna happen again eventually, probably sooner rather than later. But I’ve recently been given a rather compelling reason to live at leastlittle while longer.”

Caleb squeezed his hand.

“I know what you mean.”

They soon reached the Evening Nip and were led down to see the Gentleman. The tavern wasn’t nearly as bustling as it had been on their last visit and several people watched them cross the room as they went to stand before the Gentleman. 

“Do sit,” he said, gesturing to the chairs across the table from him.

They obeyed silently.

“So,” the Gentleman said. “I sincerely hope you have a good reason for returning to me empty-handed.”

“We do,” said Caleb. He took the letter from inside his coat. “Rolbanks wasn’t planning to betray you. The person he was writing to and planning to meet is his fiancé. He wrote you this, it should explain everything.”

He handed over the scroll. The Gentleman took it, eying them both with an unreadable expression before turning his attention to the letter. They sat in tense silence as he read. When he was finished, he set the scroll on the table and pressed his fingertips together in contemplation, his gaze flitting between Caleb and Molly. 

“I won’t deny,” he said at last, “I’m disappointed that neither of you, nor Rolbanks for that matter, thought it might be more considerate for him to tell me all this in person. There is only so much that can be fit into a letter, and no chance for questions. This was the coward’s route, to be sure.”

Caleb and Molly exchanged a nervous glance. 

“However,” the Gentleman continued. “I do recognize that it was _his_ choice, not yours. You were simply the messengers. And for the most part, you did what I asked you to do. You watched him, you found out what he was up to, and you reported back to me. So thank you. I think… five hundred gold each is fair payment, don’t you?”

“Very fair,” said Molly.

One of the Gentleman’s assistants came over with two sacks of gold and handed them over. 

“Thank you, sir,” Caleb said, taking the bag and getting to his feet.

“Likewise,” the Gentleman said. “I will be in contact next time I have a job for you and your companions.”

“We look forward to it,” said Molly.

They left, climbing the stairs to the pub and going outside. Once they were in the street, they both let out a sigh of relief.

“That went very well,” said Caleb.

“Much better than I was expecting,” said Molly. “Love wins the day!”

Caleb smiled, turning his head to watch him as they walked. There was an extra spring in Molly’s already bounding gait, and his smile was as vibrant as his clothes. Caleb could hardly believe he had gotten so lucky. 

The way Molly lit up this drab, muddy corner of town was almost overwhelming, and before he could stop himself, Caleb grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss right there in the middle of the street. Molly let out a happy little purr and draped his arms around Caleb’s neck, kissing him back with gusto. Caleb could feel Molly’s smile against his lips. He wrapped his arms around Molly’s waist, under that ridiculous coat. He felt the taut, wiry muscles of Molly’s back move as the tiefling’s tail curled around to wrap around Caleb’s leg. Caleb was vaguely aware that people must be staring, that they were blocking the street and would probably get run over by a cart, but he hardly minded.

Eventually they broke apart, though neither of them pulled out of the embrace.

“What was that for?” Molly asked.

“I don’t know,” said Caleb. “I just… wanted to. So I did.”

Molly smiled fondly.

“So unlike you.”

Caleb shrugged.

“I guess you’re wearing off on me.”

“Well, I think I look good on you,” Molly said with a wink.

Caleb blushed.

“Shall we head back?” he said.

“Probably.”

They let go of each other and turned to continue on to the Leaky Tap. Almost immediately, Caleb tripped, plummeting toward the mud, Molly’s tail still curled around his ankle. Molly quickly reached out and caught him, pulling him upright.

“Sorry, I forgot about that,” he said.

“About what, your tail?” Caleb said.

“…. Yeah, kinda,” Molly said, looking a little embarrassed. “It’s been known to happen.”

He pulled his tail back, freeing Caleb’s leg. Caleb chuckled and took Molly’s hand.

“Come on, mein liebe,” he said, kissing Molly on the cheek. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading! this was my first CR fic and you have all been so lovely. i am very much looking forward to writing more widomauk in the future, so keep your eyes out!


End file.
